After
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Marinette couldn't sleep because of the events that just happened today. *SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 EPISODE 1: THE COLLECTOR* *SOME SPOILERS FROM VOLPINA* (Just something to celebrate the premiere of Season 2 and to let you know that I'm not dead and can still write)


**Couldn't think of a better title. But yey! My first Miraculous fic!**

 **I finally got some of my writing mojo back after so long. Or I'm just forcing myself to write again. I tried a few months back, but failed. I had some of the plot points written but in between was just blank.**

 **Anyways, this fic was written because I just watched something that made me want to write this. And mostly to show you all that I'm not dead!**

 **I'm happy I can still write.**

 **P.S. Has anyone watched the new Season 2 Episode 1: the Collector? If not, then you must go to YouTube, right now!**

* * *

It was a cold evening night; Marinette lay back on her bed, thinking about what just happened earlier this day. She couldn't sleep, her eyes wouldn't shut. Tikki just laid in her own little kwami bed sound asleep.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest when Tikki had told her to come to a certain building, where a certain man had been waiting for her.

She had visited the Guardian of the Miraculous and had learned more and more about the Miraculous. Hmm… now that she thought about it, it would make sense why Tikki would be asked to be brought there when she had that cold.

She had learned that her not-crush, Adrien, will not be coming back to school. But thank goodness she has found a way to fix things.

And… Oh, she almost forgot, she (and her partner, Cat Noir) had just dealt with the akumatized father of her not-crush, who might also be Hawk Moth.

Marinette couldn't help but hear the nagging voice behind her head that it just seemed too convenient. The day they suspect Gabriel Agreste might be Hawk Moth is the same day he also got akumatized.

It's just like one of those scenarios in those tv shows she watch, where the hero's identity is suspected, so he made a plan to make sure to throw away their suspicion.

Besides, the clues she had gotten made so much sense. Gabriel Agreste was a secretive man, he's always in his house, cold to everyone (even to his own son), and he had the book of the Miraculous in his possession. Not to mention, his own brand logo matches one of the Miraculous: a butterfly. And Master Fu had told her that the same day he lost the book was the same day he lost two of the Miraculous… a peacock, and a butterfly.

The question she should be asking is… how?

Master Fu told her that he had made a mistake long ago; two of the Miraculous as well as the spell book were lost.

So how did it get into the hands of the Agreste patriarch?

If it weren't for Adrien, she might've never found out. But remembering when and how she got the book made her feel horrible and angry, at herself and at Lila.

But it also feels all giddy and tingly on the inside. She's learning more and more about her powers. She couldn't help but feel… excitement. She enjoyed being a hero, she loved being Ladybug. She helps people, saves them. And if it weren't for the Miraculous, she would have never met Cat Noir.

He was the best partner anyone could ever hope for. He seemed perfect in many ways. Well, except for his slight annoying flirty attitude. Whoever he was, she wishes she could actually meet him without the whole secret identity thing. They would've been great friends.

The way he reacted when she mentioned who Hawk Moth may be caused her eyebrows to rise.

Handling Gabriel Agreste as the Collector was a very hard struggle. His weapon was a book that was able to absorb anything. Being touched by it meant game over.

Handling him was as hard as handling Lila as Volpina. Bad enough she humiliated her, now she's the reason she was akumatized! To make matters worse, she knows Lila harbors some ill feelings towards her. She couldn't blame her. She embarrassed her in front of her crush in her Ladybug form. A hero, letting jealousy overcome her and abusing her powers.

But the worst thing that could happen today was the news that Adrien wouldn't be able to go back to school. She couldn't exactly visit him in his mansion. And the fact that it was her fault made the feeling much worse.

Her heart nearly dropped to her stomach when she received the news. Luckily it was a situation she can actually solve. All she had to do was to return the book.

She was a mad and sad at the same time at how heavy the punishment was on Adrien, she knew he was alone, all cooped up inside his room, in his big mansion. It was only when he outside, in school, was he able to realize he wasn't.

She's grateful for the technological advancement her time has today. Master Fu was able to use his camera to copy the pages of the book. Marinette then returns the book to Gabriel Agreste and taking the blame, allowing Adrien to return to school. She thanks the deity looking out there for her that Gabriel didn't seem too mad at her. She didn't think she can handle it.

She had no idea how big her smile was when she let out a sigh of relief at seeing Adrien in front of the school. Alya had even given her a big proud smile and wrapped her arm around her, shooting her a knowing look.

For him, she wouldn't mind doing the same thing again. For him, she felt the courage muster up within her to return the book and take the blame. For him, she would do anything to make him happy. He may not feel any romantic feelings about her, but that's okay. Because seeing him happy every single day was enough.

Now as she lay restless in her bed, she couldn't help but wonder what the future has in store for her.

This is only the beginning; life will give her more twists and turns, challenges and akumas. This has made her all the more determined to find out who Hawk Moth really is and take him down. She feels like she's going to big things are going to happen much sooner.

But with her partner, Cat Noir, by her side, things were going to be okay. They can do this.

Looking outside one last time, the curtain were slightly swaying in the breeze, she let out a soft whisper, "The winds… of change…"

* * *

 **HOORAY! I FORCED MYSELF TO WRITE ON AND MANAGED TO REACH MY 1K WORD QUOTA! Well, the word count does include these author's notes.**

 **And no more than two hours. Must be a new record for me.**

 **Also, I'm so excited for more of Season 2! My mind is so set on the opening! To those who haven't watched it, you have to right now! Just before end of the opening, you'll see what I'm talking about!**

 **I kind of wished they didn't reveal who the next Miraculous Holders are going to be. Sure it's obvious, but I'd rather they just reveal it in the show.**

 **OMG! SO EXCITED! Now, if you excuse me, I must fangirl in private.**


End file.
